The Rise Of Infamous (RP Story)
by Angel Cry13
Summary: Follow and decide the fate of Infamous. Human that was given similar of power of the Avatar. Will he be great hero that works along side the Avatar to save the world or will he destroy and do what it everything it take to save the world. It is up to you to decide his fate. (First RP Story so please go easy on me)


Author's Note: In high school when Borders was still around and when the first Harry Potter movie came out and when Church and Sarge were stuck in a box canyon. I started reading these RP books. If you are wondering what is RP books, is a roleplaying story. The reader will pick what will happen to the character in the story. It will say pick A or B and go to that page. It was almost like the game Mass Effect. I always wanted to make my own and now here is my chance. You the readers will pick the fate of Infamous will he be Hero or Anti-Hero. Also help him in his love life. How this would work is just comment the chapter with A or B maybe C. I will count the vote and start writing this next chapter with the winning vote.

**Ch.1 The Spirit**

_"I been watching you for some time now."_

_"You been stuck in this icy cell since you were young. How long as it been? Seven years since you seen the light of day. Feeling the warm sun against your skin."_

_"Is that what you miss? Seeing the light of day? Or is there more? What is the reason that kept you a live all these years? Your soul should be in the spirit world years ago. I even seen your soul in the land of the dead, but your stay there was short."_

_"Enough with me asking question for now. You are wondering why I am here. Am I here to take you to the spirit world? To answer that question, no. I am not here to take you away. I am here for your help. Something I should have done all those years ago."_

_"In case the Avatar fail to stop the Fire Lord, I need you to finish the job. You're the backup plan when Avatar fail. I believe you heard of the Avatar State. When the Avatar enter that state, he or she will become the most powerful being on Earth, but the same time, the most weakest. If Avatar dies during the Avatar State, it will end the cycle of the Avatar, forever. So the Four Spirits Of Element came up with a plan. A being that is the same or stronger than the Avatar. This person is going to be the new protector of this world when the Avatar fall in battle."_

_"Now you know why I am here. The Avatar was attack during the Avatar State and I am afraid that he won't be entering the human world. He is barely hanging on to his life. So in case he dies, I want you to end this hundred year old war and become the protector. Making sure there is always peace and balance."_

_"Now let's see what element is in your blood. I see mostly fire. A powerful flame flow through you veins. I can see why you mastered lighting in such a young age. Oh? What's this? Your mother was a water bender. A powerful one indeed. This will do."_

_"For this to work, I have to take something of yours. The very first Avatar went through the same thing. Her eye sight was taken from her, but she was given great power. For you, it would be your voice. I will take away your voice."_

_"A fair trade, I'll say. Your voice exchange for the power of the Avatar. Now what do you say? Do we have a deal?"_

_"I'll take the half dead look as a yes. Once you gain the power, get out and head towards an island not too far from here. There is something waiting for you."_

_"Now time to wake up. . . Infamous."_

I woke up to sound of my cell door swung open. I looked ahead to see two guards standing in front of me.

One of them walked towards me holding a tray. Can I see a smirk on his face as he said to me "Time for your warm meal, scum." He drop tray towards the icy cold floor causing most of the food to fall off the tray and plate.

"Is that really necessary?" said the other guard.

He turned around to face him. "No, but it's fun. Besides, what is he going to do about it? He is too weak from the ice box."

"Still, it's not right. Is it true that he been inside there since he got here?" he said.

I just ignore the two went to grab my meal. As reach for my food, I start to noticed something. The cold. I been here since I was ten, my body never got used to the freezing tempter of this cell. One of things that kept me alive was my breathing. Using my fire bending to keep me warm inside my body, but not the outside. Even night and day, struggle not to lean against the ice cover wall. Now for first time, the cold seem normal. I could no longer feel the cold chill through my body.

The dream I had. The dream with that spirit. Did I really gain power? I need to find out. My eyes focus on a small ice of block next to my food. I reach over to it, to see if I could bend it. For small brief moment, the ice move a bit. Just to be sure that my mind was not playing any tricks, I tried to do it again. A sudden kick sent me flying towards the wall behind me. The guard hit me right in the gut as he cough.

"See how weak he really is." said the guard with a smirk on his face. "I bet he can't even bend fire anymore."

"Dude, that's not right." said the other as he shook his head. "Don't treat him that way."

The jerk turn his back against to stare at the guard. "Look. You got to show them who's the boss around here. If you don't they wi..."

The guard in front was very surprise to see me standing behind his ally while I stab the asshole with a long ice pick through his neck. I could feel his warm blood hitting my hand as I stabbed him a few times. Each stab was for every kick, punch and name calling. It was a nice by back. I soon drop him and watched the pool of blood slowly grew larger.

Now what should I do with this new guard in front of me? My eyes gaze upon him. I can see the fear in his. His face was cover in blood from his fallen guard. Poor thing is bloody speechless. I could let him be and make my escape from this jail. By the looks of him, he will not do anything to stop me or should I play it safe and end his life. Making sure he will not alert any of the guards for what I have done.

What should I do?

A: Leave the guard alone and make your escape. Risking the chance that he might alert the others

B: Kill the guard and lower your chance of getting spotter from the guards


End file.
